


Dead Boy Walking

by Alexandra1999



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Hannigram - Freeform, Heathers: The Musical References, Lace Panties, M/M, Murder, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Smut, Song: Dead Girl Walking, Sub!Hannibal, Teasing, Threats, Underwear Kink, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, dom!will, pantie gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra1999/pseuds/Alexandra1999
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	Dead Boy Walking

“The wendigo of my life has decreed it he says Monday, 8am I will be deleted. They'll hunt me down in study hall stuff and place me on his plate thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them?” Will thought to himself whipping away a tear that seeped its way out of his eye. He was told he was going to be brutally murdered Monday coming and he knew Hannibal was behind it. “I don't have to stay and die like cattle “I could change my name and ride up to Seattle, but I don't own a motorbike”

Will shot up from where he was sitting outside Hannibal’s house “Wait, here's an option that I like spend these thirty hours getting freaky!” He walked around the corner and started to creep up Hannibal’s driveway determined to fuck this man before he fucked Will.  
“Yeah! I need it hard I'm a dead boy walking! I'm in your yard, I'm a dead boy walking! Before you punch my clock, I'm snapping off your window lock Got no time to knock! I'm a dead boy walking...” Will slipped into Hannibal’s home and crept up the stairs like a panther.  
"Will! What're you doing in my room?" Hannibal asked confused and raised his left eyebrow.  
"Shh...” Will said as he put his index finger delicately on Hannibal’s plump lips and played with the waistband of his underwear then ghosting his fingers over Hannibal’s bulge making eye contact throughout using his puppy eyes that he knows makes Hannibal melt every time.  
“Sorry but I really had to wake you see, I decided I must ride you 'til I break you cause you says that I got to go you're my last meal on death row shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys! Come on!"  
Will begins to undress at the speed of light, revealing he was wearing the pink lace thong he wore that day, feeling his erection throb with lust and excitement of the opportunity to have sex with his assassin. ”Tonight, I'm yours I'm your dead boy walking! Get on all fours! Kiss this dead boy walking!” Will threw the naked Hannibal onto the bed, took the thong off, shoved it into Hannibal’s mouth and aligned himself up with Hannibal’s tight hole. “Let's go, you know the drill” He shoved himself inside of Hannibal and hissed loudly. “I'm hot and pissed and not on pills” Will pulled Hannibal’s head up by his hair and moved close to his ear “bow down to the will of a dead boy walking!” he whispered with venom in his voice.  
“And you know, you know, you know, It's cause you're beautiful, you say you're numb inside, but I can't agree so the world's unfair, keep it locked out there, In here it's beautiful, let's make this beautiful!” he said more softly letting go of his hair, not moving whilst Hannibal clenches his hole around Wills cock telling him he’s ready.

"That works for me." Hannibal whimpered through the thong gag still in place.  
Will then began to pound into Hannibal mercilessly. Scratching, biting, drawing blood and pulling hair. You name it, Will was doing it. Hannibal’s moans turned into screams as he was being fucked raw by his next evening meal. Will was a wild beast and Hannibal never wanted it to end. They were both filled with such ecstasy, they thought they could last forever.

“YEAH! Full steam ahead take this dead boy walking!” Will growled.

"How'd you find my address?" Hannibal asked spitting the thong out.

“Let's break the bed! Rock this dead boy walking!”

"I think you tore my mattress!" Hannibal said that almost came out as a slur.

“No sleep tonight for you better chug that Chianti!”

"Okay, okay"

“Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear”

"Okay, okay! Slap me, pull my hair touch me there and there and there” Hannibal begged moving Wills hands to his throat, chest and cock. Will withdrew his hands in order to claim more dominance. “No more talking!”

“Whoa! Love this dead boy walking! Love this dead boy! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!” they both moaned as they came together.


End file.
